


Light of the Lover's Holiday

by MillenniumAspen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, Kissing, Lesbian, Lumity, Shipping, Sleeping Together, Valentine's Day, sorry it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/pseuds/MillenniumAspen
Summary: It is about to be February 14th on Earth. Luz decides to teach Amity, now her girlfriend, about the meaning of the holiday.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Light of the Lover's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a day late. I started writing this the day before Valentine's Day, but I am a full-time uni student and my coursework takes precedence over everything else, so I only just now had time to finish it. I hope you enjoy regardless. :)

Even nights on the Boiling Isles had an eerie warmth to them, as if the sun still touched the carcass of the great Titan. Like there was still some life in the ancient remains, seemingly long after it had expired, as Luz had described it. It was one of the many things she had to grow used to in the eight months she had spent in the demon realm. There were no seasons. No weather in the way that she was used to it. The calendar itself was different, but Luz had continued to track the passage of time the way she did at home, and come that midnight would be a day that she had long looked forward to.

"So what's this human holiday you wanted to tell me about?" Amity sat at the foot end of Luz's sleeping bag, legs crossed and hands on her knees. The room was dark, illuminated only by a single ball of light that floated through the air like a leaf caught in a stiff breeze.

"Yeah, uhh," Luz cleared her throat, "it's called Valentine's Day." She shifted closer to Amity until the bare skin of her arm brushed against the witchling's. Her body was warm, but in a good way that made Luz's heart beat faster. Not like the strange undead heat just outside her bedroom window. "I thought you might wanna learn about it." She shrugged. "Celebrate it, maybe."

Amity giggled at the suggestion. It was a wonderful little sound, one which lit Luz's cheeks on fire. "That's cute, Luz. You know I'm always interested in learning about your human traditions."

The words gave Luz pause. Did Amity believe that Valentine's Day was a major human holiday? There had been genuine interest in her tone. How was she supposed to explain what it really was?

"Well it's basically a day for…for lovers." Luz wrapped her arm around Amity's waist. "I thought since, ya know, since we've been dating for a bit…"

As the ball of light drifted past Amity, a noticeable blush accentuated her features. In an all-too-eager voice, she said, "Yes, I would love to celebrate that with you. How does it work?"

Beads of sweat had started to form along Luz's brow. Whether it was from the heat or her nerves was impossible to tell at this point. "Well the couple gives each other presents, usually, so…" She allowed her voice to trail off as she clambered to her feet. Among her pile of belongings was a small box wrapped in parchment and a red bow tied neatly around it. The Boiling Isles had no concept of the equation, so it was the best Luz could do with her limited resources. Amity's face lit up when the gift was presented to her.

"Oh! Thank you, Luz."

As Luz took a seat again beside her girlfriend, Amity began the delicate process of unwrapping as if she did not want to create a single tear in Luz's handiwork. Inside was a box with ornate packaging, entitled _Titan's Blessings: Fine Chocolates_.

"Luz!" Amity exclaimed. "These are one of the rarest, most expensive chocolate brands on the Isles. How did you get these?"

Luz gave a small chuckle, clasping her hands behind her head. "Let's just say Eda has a way of finding things. And for a bargain, too."

"Remind me to thank her later. Wanna share them?" Amity froze as the words left her mouth. "Wait, can you have chocolate?"

Luz nodded. "Yeah, as long as it's dark. It doesn't have lactose."

With a delighted smile, Amity opened the box. It was assorted by milk and white chocolates, and each of the girls made a selection. One that caught her eye was one with a swirl shape. Inside it was a thick cream which mixed wondrously with the rich chocolate as it melted in her mouth.

Many of the chocolates were filled with various confections. Some with a minty paste. Others with caramel. A few of them had nuts. The two young lovers enjoyed them all as the night went on. Laughter filled the small room, wrappers were strewn across the floor, and the empty box was set aside. Luz had curled up on top of her sleeping bag, her eyes half-lidded. From her original plans, the celebration had gone perfectly, and yet she could not help but feel that it was incomplete.

"Going to sleep now?" Amity guessed.

"Maybe. It's late."

"Well don't mind if I join you, but we may as well clean up this mess first."

Luz propped herself up on her elbow as Amity began to gather the discarded wrappers back into the box. Without a word Luz sat up on her hands and knees and began to help her. Once the box has been filled again it was set aside, both girls deciding that they may as well pitch it in the morning.

They were back to a calm silence. Just Luz and Amity as they took a seat again on the sleeping bag, with the ball of light that floated around the room. Luz began to sway, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Are there any other traditions?" Amity asked. It seemed like a genuine question. Luz found herself rubbing at the back of her neck.

"You see, Amity, it's not exactly a major holiday or anything. At least not anymore. It's more just a fun thing people do. We can celebrate however we want," she explained. "It's really what they just call a marketing holiday."

Amity gave her a quizzical smirk. "Like a holiday for selling merchandise? I suppose we have those too. I mean, why do we need holidays to commemorate the birthdays of Coven founders? It's just how those Covens push their recruitment and merch."

They laughed, drawing closer to each other. As silence fell between them again, Luz realized she could feel the tickle of Amity's breath against her lips. Brown eyes met amber, and Luz's mouth went dry.

Luz and Amity had only been a so-called "official couple" for about two months now. They had held hands, hugged plenty of times, slept next to each other once or twice, but there was one thing that came to mind. One thing that Luz was still willing to try for the first time.

"Actually," she began, "there is one more tradition I can think of."

Amity's ears perked at the suggestion. "What's that?"

A puff of air left Luz's lips and her shoulders tensed. "You know, since Valentine's Day is a holiday for couples. The thing that couples always do."

Color returned to Amity's cheeks. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Neither moved. Neither spoke. The ball of light flickered like a candle, growing dimmer.

"Amity, we don't have to if you're not ready."

"But I want to."

With a hand on Luz's cheek, Amity leaned in. Her lips were soft, damp, parted just slightly, and they pressed against Luz's. Hard. Luz closed her eyes.

Was she doing this right? She had to know a thing or two from fanfiction. But in fanfiction a moment like this was always tender and blissful. Luz felt sweaty and awkward. But Amity. Oh, Amity. The affection Luz had for the witchling eclipsed all other feelings.

At last they parted and their eyes met again. Amity's lips were perked up in a lopsided smile. The room once again filled with the sound of their shared laughter.

"Never thought you had it in you, Blight," Luz chuckled. Her head had begun to spin and she steadied herself with a hand on the floor.

"If I kept waiting for the right moment, it never would have happened." Amity's chest heaved with every amused breath. She slowed down, shifted closer to Luz. "I liked it though, even if we weren't even doing it right."

"Yeah. Fanfiction always makes it seem so easy," Luz admitted. She was breathing normally again, but her heart still hammered in her chest. Her arm found its way around Amity's waist again and she pulled her in closer until their hips and shoulders touched.

The orb of light flickered out. Amity yawned. "By the Titan, we should sleep."

Luz nodded. She climbed into the sleeping bag as Amity removed her hair tie. She joined Luz, her hair splayed freely over the pillow. The closeness between them was warm. A good kind of warm. A warmth she wanted to keep.

" _Te quiero. Buenas noches_ , Ami."

By the time the words left Luz's mouth, Amity had already drifted to sleep.


End file.
